Jurassic World San Diego Preview (To Be Taken Off)
by captaincreepypasta666
Summary: (Preview will be taken down when JP:SD is published) (Plot) The new CEO of InGen, Richard Avery, opens a new Jurassic World to replace the other one. Instead of the island though, he chooses the original location of Jurassic Park, San Diego. Stay tuned for JP: Pestilence Preview! More to come! (Reviews to be put at the end of stories)


Hey, guys! As you may know, I am working on my latest Jurassic Park fanfiction. I am sorry if I haven't been updated. I just didn't have time to start getting into it more. To pass the time, I am going to give you a movie-like preview of my next fanfiction, Jurassic World: San Diego. From the title, you will see that somebody has opened a park in San Diego after the Jurassic World incident. Of course, everything goes awry again.  
Think of it as the San Diego Incident of 1997 on steroids. Since this is going to be like a movie trailer like the ones that play in the theater before the movie, I am going to list names of actors and actresses at the end.  
Again, this is not real. I just wanted to make it like a movie and add actors/actresses. Enjoy the preview!

OOO

(Camera zooms into the Universal logo towards North America)

(Camera points down over water, moving very fast forward. Camera pans up towards a view of the skyline of San Diego)

"I couldn't let Hammond's dream end." (Voice starts as the camera flies over the whole city)

"I wanted follow his footsteps." (Camera zooms towards a large office building with large bold words that read, "INGEN")

(Camera goes to black) "Now I'm completing what he would've wanted."

(Opening Titles - Jurassic Park plays. Camera zooms towards a much larger, more modern version of the original San Diego park)

"This park is now one of the most visited parks in California. It is said that it will be expected to take over Disneyland as America's greatest park." (Man says as camera pans across a conference room.)

(Narrator starts speaking as kids start leaving school buses)

"It was the chance of a lifetime. Nothing could destroy wonder." (Camera shows a Mamenchisaurus pulling leaves off of a tree as a kid's head is visible in the corner, watching it)

(As the Mamenchisaurus turns its head to face the camera, a bright flash turns the screen to black)

"Wonder... could not destroy terror"

(The Lost World: Jurassic Park trailer theme plays as a raptor comes out of a bush, walking towards a large house)

(Owen Grady starts speaking as the raptor opens the glass backdoor and searches the house)

"Well, I am not going to leave those kids alone, asleep for all I know, with a goddamn raptor ready the pounce and rip them to shreds!"

(Music intensifies as a montage of scenes such as a large explosion with a shockwave, a power pole being knocked over by a Tyrannosaur's head, and a control room filling up with water)

(Music stops as the only noise that is heard is the stomping of footsteps. A young boy is hiding beside the door with a baseball bat, visibly crying and shaking)

"Stay quiet.", he says. (The footsteps go quiet and camera points at another boy as he makes eye contact with the other. The boy near the door sighs of relief.)

"Alright, let's find a way too-" (Music starts up again as he is cut off as the raptor jumps through the door, sending pieces everywhere. The boy is loudly screaming of terror)

(Music slows down as the template of the Jurassic World logo shows. The tree silhouettes get smaller as larger, tower silhouettes rise from the trees. The middle silhouette has a antenna on top. The famous T-Rex icon stomps into the top of the template and roars before coming to its basic stance. The words, "Jurassic World", take up the top as the words, "San Diego", squeeze into the bottom as a caption)

(The words, "Coming Soon", then flash on the screen, with a jungle ambiance replacing the music)

OOO

That was the preview for Jurassic World: San Diego! Now as I said, this is going to be the story, but I am going to play it out as a hypothetical movie. Now I ain't doing it for this story only as the next story will get a movie-like preview. Just imagine that these these actors and actresses play as the characters in the fanfiction. Anyway, these are the actors/actresses as the characters for my story. Any suggestions to replace any chosen actor/actress will be noticed:

Chris Pratt as Owen Grady

Bryce Dallas Howard as Claire Dearing

John Goodman as Richard Avery

Jacob Tremblay as Billy Avery

Gabriel Bateman as Austin Steiner

Sterling Jerins as Candice Everest

Paul Bettany as Dr. Calvert Malone

Ed Harris as General Keegan Valerie


End file.
